Un tiroir entr'ouvert
by h.Yuki
Summary: En lisant cette fic, vous allez comprendre les dangers des tiroirs entr'ouverts. M parce que Slash, mais vers les chapitre 4 ou5...
1. La curiosité est un vilain défaut

_**Salut à tous ! une nouvelle fic qui commence…**_

_**Je cherche une bêta, si elle pouvait avoir MSN… **_

_**Cette fic n'est pas dans mes humeurs du moment,**_

_**Je ne publierais peut-être pas beaucoup, envies suicidaires obligent…**_

_**Mais bon, à part ça, les persos ne sont pas à moi et **_

_**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_

_Prologue : La curiosité est un vilain défaut_

-Harry arriva 12, square Grimaud où habitaient depuis peu Sirius et son lycanthrope d'amour, Remus. L'Ordre du phénix avait déménagé dans un autre endroit beaucoup plus vaste, les membres augmentant rapidement... il venait prendre des nouvelles de temps en temps, pour garder le contact.

Une fois entré, il se rendit compte que la maison était vide. Il vérifia sur la grande horloge du salon, il n'était pourtant pas en avance…Les deux amoureux lui avaient laissé un mot lui disant qu'ils arriveraient un peu plus tard, mais que Harry pouvait profiter de la maison en attendant leur retour. L'horloge sonna 16 heures, mais Harry ne mangeait plus depuis un mois, ce n'était aujourd'hui que ça allait changer.

Il se balada dans cette maison, qu'il connaissait maintenant comme sa poche, mais dont il aimait refaire le tour. Il remarqua alors, dans la chambre de son parrain, un tiroir entr'ouvert, qui avait toujours été fermé à clef auparavant. Une chose mystérieuse est bien plus excitante à découvrir que quelque chose que vous auriez à portée de main toute votre vie.

Il s'approcha donc et ouvrit le tiroir. Il y trouva une grande enveloppe bombée sur laquelle il était écrit Harry à l'encre violette. Curieux de savoir ce que contenait cette enveloppe qui comportait tout de même son nom, il la prit et s'assit sur le plancher. Ne redoutant même pas ce qu'il allait trouver, il renversa le contenu de l'enveloppe sur le sol et s'en approcha pour l'observer.

Et quelle ne fut sa surprise quand, cherchant quoi prendre en premier parmi tous ces papiers, il tomba sur une photo bien étrange. Il eut un hoquet de surprise quand il lu la date inscrite au dos. Il la relut, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Cette photo le laissait bouche bée. Il n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard de cette photo…

_**

* * *

**_

Reviews ! Si vous voulez savoir ce qui est représenté sur cette photo ! Allez, sur ce, à plus tard…


	2. Ne sois pas méchant'

_Bonsoir à tous._

_Finalement, j'ai retrouvé mon bêta d'origine, Kisara, donc je n'en recherche plus._

_Autrement, il est évident que les persos ne sont pas à mwa [même si j'ai un bow Severus en caleçon sur mon NV Et les lieux non plus... _

_Bonne lecture!!_

* * *

'**Ne sois pas méchant…' **

Harry était abasourdi devant cette photo, assis sur le sol de la chambre de Sirius. En réalité, il tenait dans ses mains à présent tremblantes un arbre généalogique sorcier. Cette nouvelle invention permettait, grâce à un peu de magie des deux parents, de faire d'un parchemin un arbre généalogique. On y voyait se succéder tour à tour le visage de chacun des deux parents, puis ensuite, les deux photos sorcières se mettaient côte à côte, fusionnaient et formaient le portrait de l'enfant. Ce procédé utilisait une magie ancienne, dénuée de tout mensonge. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait, Harry était choqué. Aucune réaction ne se lisait sur son visage, et pourtant, ce qu'il avait dans les mains, qui ne pouvait rien être d'autre que la vérité, détruisait tout son monde, tout ce qu'il avait toujours cru, ce qu'on lui avait raconté… Il ne savait pas comment réagir, aucune expression ne trouvait sa place sur son visage, son cœur ne ressentait aucun sentiment pour le moment. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à cet arbre généalogique qui venait de changer toute sa vie. Encore troublé, il rangea tout dans l'enveloppe, gardant juste la photo, s'arrangeant pour tout laisser comme il l'avait trouvé, il ne fallait pas que Sirius se doute de quelque chose. Il laissa un mot aux deux amoureux, leur disant que finalement, il avait dû rentrer à Poudlard mais qu'il pensait à eux. Une fois ceci fait, gardant la photo contre son cœur qui battait la chamade à présent, une de ses premières réactions, il sortit de la maison et transplana.

Il arriva devant la grille de Poudlard, et jeta un autre regard sur cette photo, sur ce document qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Cette simple petite chose venait de changer toute sa vie, et allait sûrement changer toute sa vision de choses… Ses réactions… Il n'en avait pas encore, mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait besoin d'être seul, et il traversa le parc de Poudlard vitesse grand V, voulant rejoindre son dortoir, un endroit où il pourrait être seul… Une fois seul, dans son dortoir, les rideaux rouges de son lit tirés, Harry poussa un grand cri et se laissa complètement aller… Les larmes coulèrent sans discontinuer le long de ses joues, et il pleura, il pleura tant que son corps épuisé par d'atroces épisodes de sa vie le lui permettait. Epuisé par ses larmes, sa découverte et les émotions de la journée, il s'endormit au bout de quelques heures. Ron et Hermione, malgré le fait qu'ils roucoulaient toute la journée tous les deux en oubliant souvent, même trop souvent au goût du concerné, leur ami, se demandaient, à l'heure du dîner, où il pouvait bien être.

Ils savaient tous deux qu'Harry était parti chez son parrain, mais il aurait dû être rentré ! Ron décida d'abandonner quelques secondes les bras de sa douce pour jeter un œil dans le dortoir, et vérifier par là la présence ou non d'Harry. Il ouvrit la porte et aperçut les rideaux tirés de son ami. Il en conclut que son ami était derrière, et bien qu'il n'entende aucun bruit, il s'approcha du lit du Survivant. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre qu'une force extraordinaire le projeta en arrière dans un bruit de déflagration qui ne dérangea pas Harry dans son sommeil. En effet, la magie puissante du Survivant avait créée autour de son lit un bouclier de protection, comme le sorcier désirait ardemment du calme et de la tranquillité. Le Gryffondor n'en était même pas conscient, la découverte de cette photo l'avait totalement ravagé, et ses pleurs ne lui faisaient prendre conscience de rien autour de lui. Ron, une fois remis de son vol plané à travers le dortoir, alla trouver Hermione, pour lui demander conseil. Car maintenant il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Harry était dans son lit, sinon une telle concentration de magie brute n'aurait pas pu exister dans l'enceinte du château sans attirer l'attention des personnes dirigeantes.

Car la seule autre personne capable d'atteindre un tel niveau de magie brute était Lord Voldemort en personne, mais le système magique su château aurait détecté tant de magie noire… Hermione, dans son intelligence suprême (Uu) décida qu'il était plus sage d'avertir la directrice de leur maison, Minerva Mac Gonagall. Ils coururent ensemble jusqu'à son bureau, s'arrêtant quelques instants dans les couloirs de Poudlard pour s'embrasser, si bien qu'ils arrivèrent très essoufflés devant le bureau d'une des plus grandes conseillères de Dumbledore. Ils informèrent immédiatement la professeur de Métamorphose, qui jugea nécessaire de transmettre directement l'information au directeur de cette grande école, Albus Dumbledore. Le vieil homme décida d'aller d'abord prendre un bon repas, et de s'occuper de son 'protégé' ensuite. Il avait décidé ainsi pour ne pas alerter les autres élèves de Poudlard. Avouez que, au soir, le trio légendaire de Gryffondor, La directrice des Griffons et le directeur de l'école absent à l'heure où tout le monde attendait de les voir, pour se rassurer, pourrait faire un peu suspect.

Malheureusement, la personne au centre de tous les regards et de tous les espoirs du monde sorcier était absente à ce repas, et son absence fut rapidement remarquée. Tous les élèves scrutèrent un à un les gryffondors assis à la table des Rouge et Or, et chacun se rendant compte de l'absence d'Harry Potter, commença à paniquer et élancer des théories. Un murmure de plus en plus puissant s'éleva dans la Grande Salle. Dumbledore se leva et par là même imposa le silence. Il savait ce que les élèves pensaient sûrement. Tous pensaient qu'Harry était blessé, que Voldemort avait attaqué, qu'il avait kidnappé Harry…et des tas d'autres hypothèses plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Dumbledore les apaisa d'un signe de la main, inventant une excuse, comme quoi le Survivant prenait des cours particulier, pour améliorer ses capacités à combattre le Lord Noir.

En réalité, Harry dormait toujours, protégé par son bouclier magique très puissant, qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir déclenché… Une fois le repas terminé, Dumbledore monta dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, et essaya de traverser le bouclier qu'Harry avait créé. Il n'y parvint pas, la magie était trop puissante pour lui. Il essaya donc de discuter avec le Survivant, espérant qu'il abaisse sa protection et qu'il donne une raison au directeur pour avoir dressé cette barrière magique. Seulement le jeune brun dormait ! Il fut réveillé par les cris de Dumbledore. Il ne bougea pas, essayant de contenir sa colère. Dumbledore faisait partie des premières personnes à lui avoir menti ! Il respira lentement, profondément, et prit la parole, de la voix la plus calme et posée qu'il put prendre dans cette situation.

'Vous m'avez réveillé, que se passe-t-il ?

- Harry, tu vas bien ? demanda le directeur de Poudlard.

-Oui, je dormais… Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Harry tu veux dire que…, commença le directeur, tu n'en as pas conscience ?

-Mais avoir conscience de quoi ? répondit le jeune brun quelques éclats de colère dans la voix, colère qu'il essayait tant bien que mal à maîtriser.

-Prodigieux ! Absolument prodigieux !' s'exclama Dumbledore, fasciné par cette observation.

Mac Gonagall prit le relais, parce qu'elle se doutait qu'Harry devait avoir du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, surtout s'il n'avait réellement pas conscience du fait qu'il avait créé un bouclier magique de grande puissance.

'M. Potter, sans vous être rendu compte, apparemment, vous avez déclenché un bouclier de protection, d'un niveau de magie et de puissance très élevés autour de votre lit. Nous nous demandions, ce qui est normal, vous en conviendrez, ce qu'il se passait…

-Un bouclier de protection, vous dites ? Je n'en m'en suis même pas rendu compte ! Excusez moi, j'avais juste envie d'être seul, et je me suis endormi…

-Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller ?

-Oui, merci professeurs !'

La professeur de métamorphoses prit son directeur, resté les yeux écarquillés en direction du bouclier, par le bras, et le tira vers la porte. Le problème était réglé maintenant… En tant que Saint Potter, il baisserait rapidement sa garde et redeviendrait la petite marionnette qu'on avait façonnée… Les deux professeurs sortirent, laissant Harry avec ses amis. Amis qui sortaient ensemble depuis deux mois, et qui n'avaient plus aucune pensée envers Harry autre que la pensée préconçue du monde sorcier envers THE Survivant. Ils ne l'écoutaient plus, trop absorbés par leurs roucoulades…Ils ne savaient même pas que Harry était gay, et qu'il commençait à sortir du droit chemin… Ils ne s'inquiétaient de sa santé que parce qu'il fallait qu'il sauve le monde… Et pendant ce temps, Harry Potter, malheureusement Survivant de son état, errait seul dans les couloirs de ce château qu'on appelait Poudlard. Harry avait baissé son bouclier après s'être lancé un sort pour essuyer ses yeux rouges. Ses amis étaient là, le regardant avec une question au fond des yeux 'Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?' Harry leur lança un regard froid qui les glaça et il partit dans la selle de bains, leur disant sèchement qu'il allait prendre une douche.

Il resta une heure enfermé dans la salle de bains des Gryffondors, laissant couler l'eau sur son corps, et regardant avec tristesse le sang se mélanger à l'eau sur le carrelage blanc. Du sang qui sortait fraîchement de son poignet, et l'eau qui le diluait, un mélange de l'eau qui sortait du pommeau de douche et de ses larmes, qu'il ne pouvait empêcher de couler le long de ses joues. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser… A réaliser tout ça… Il avait ressenti le besoin de laisser cette lame glisser le long de son poignet, sûrement pour calmer la douleur de son cœur. Après tout, c'était légitime, tout son monde venait de s'écrouler… Tout ce qu'on lui avait toujours dit… Tout était faux ! A cet instant, il ne pensait même plus à sauver le monde, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la vérité… Il sortit de sa douche, et entendit un vacarme monter de la salle commune. Personne dans le dortoir. Parfait.

Nu et dégoulinant d'eau il se dirigea vers son lit, sans prendre la peine de se couvrir. Il se glissa entre les draps, et ne put s'empêcher de ressortir l'arbre de sous son oreiller. Il se concentra, et parvint à recréer un bouclier. Peut-être pas de puissance égale à celui qu'il avait créé peu de temps auparavant, mais assez puissant pour repousser ceux qui seraient trop indiscrets pendant la nuit. Il jugeait avoir encore besoin de temps, de beaucoup de temps pour s'en remettre. Il ne dormit pas de la nuit, fixant ce parchemin, fixant ces deux visages qui apparaissaient, ceux de ses parents, puis fusionner pour… Pour faire son visage… Il avait du mal à y croire, pourtant il savait que ce document ne pouvait pas mentir ! Ses yeux étaient secs de toutes larmes, il ne pouvait plus pleurer, il avait déjà trop pleuré ce soir… Des tas de questions envahissaient sa tête, pendant qu'il regardait encore une fois ces images défiler sous ses yeux. Qui étaient donc « Lily Evans » et « James Potter » pour lui, à considérer qu'ils aient existé ? Pourquoi lui avait-on menti ? Harry se doutait déjà de la réponse de Dumbledore… Pour le « protéger » bien sûr ! Le directeur donnait cette pitoyable excuse au survivant dès que celui-ci demandait des comptes ou des explications. Comment… Pourquoi… Toutes ces questions tournèrent dans la tête d'Harry pendant toute la nuit, et le lendemain il ne descendit pas dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Il sortit tout de même de son dortoir, après avoir soigneusement caché l'arbre généalogique. Il était sorti juste à l'heure d'aller à son premier cours de la semaine. Il ressemblait à un zombie, à déambuler ainsi dans les couloirs, la peau pâle, les yeux humides, l'uniforme en désordre… Un élève de première année, l'arrêta pour le questionner, au milieu d'un couloir bondé. En effet, cet élève était inquiet pour la santé de Celui-Qui-Allait-Les-Sauver, surtout maintenant que la guerre faisait rage… Le Survivant lui répondit tellement violemment et lui lança un tel regard que personne ne vint plus le déranger de la journée. Il assista à tous ses cours, et ne mangea rien à midi, se contentant de fixer la table des Professeurs… Le lendemain arriva, alors qu'Harry n'avait pu s'assoupir que quelques minutes, l'esprit toujours martyrisé par toutes ces questions. Il ne descendit pas manger, mais personne n'osa le lui reprocher ni l'approcher, compte tenu de la réaction qu'il avait eue la veille. Il suivit ses cours, et n'alla pas manger non plus le midi, il n'avait pas faim, tout ça lui coupait l'appétit. Son état moral, lui, se dégradait d'heure en heure, mais Harry n'y faisait pas attention. C'était comme si le monde devenait un jeu vidéo abstrait pour le jeune homme. Il avançait, faisait tout mécaniquement, par habitude, comme un robot, mais son esprit était ailleurs, occupé à chercher des réponses à toutes les questions qui n'arrêtaient pas de tourner et retourner dans sa tête. Son corps agissait, mais son esprit était totalement absent, et il n'essayait pas vraiment de les réunir…

Les jours défilèrent, tous pareils, et le vendredi arriva, jour dur pour Harry, car cette journée se finissait par un cours de Potions. Depuis quelques temps, les joutes verbales entre le professeur Snape et lui devenaient de plus en plus violentes… La journée se passa comme d'habitude, et Harry, après une grande inspiration, rentra et prit sa place. Le professeur, se sentant observé, releva immédiatement la tête, et lui lança une remarque pour la forme : 'Alors Potter, on a le béguin pour me regarder comme ça ?' Le dit Potter ne réagit même pas à cette remarque, et quand Snape croisa le regard extrêmement triste d'Harry, le jeune Gryffondor crut apercevoir furtivement, si bien qu'il crut rêver, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard sombre de l'enseignant. Celle-ci ne dura que quelques minuscules instants, car déjà d'autres élèves arrivaient dans la classe. Bientôt elle fut remplie et le cours débuta. Snape fit comme à son habitude, et lança des remarques cinglantes, bien qu'un peu moins violentes que d'habitude. Harry ne prenait même pas la peine de répondre, et au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait, les Serpentards qui avaient ri au début commençaient à s'inquiéter eux aussi de la santé de Celui-Qui-Devait-Les-Sauver.

Une fois que la sonnerie très attendue arriva, Harry regagna immédiatement son dortoir, et passa le temps du repas à pleurer. Il n'avait vraiment pas apprécié les remarques de Snape, parce que même s'il n'y réagissait pas, il les entendait… Et ça le blessait… En entendant des rires monter de la salle commune, il déduit que le repas était terminé. Sa décision était prise. Il avait réfléchi toute la semaine, et même si cette solution était extrêmement risquée, il savait que c'était la seule qui lui apporterait quelque chose ! Et puis… Harry Potter qui ne prend pas de risques c'est comme Noël sans père Noël… Il descendit les escaliers, écoutant distraitement les conversations joyeuses qui s'arrêtèrent dès qu'il franchit la porte. Il traversa la salle commune des rouge et or dans le silence absolu, toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce scrutant le moindre de ses mouvements. Rompant le silence, alors qu'il arrivait juste à la sortie, un courageux osa lui demander où il allait. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, juste de lui jeter un regard extrêmement froid, qui aurait rendu jaloux Snape.

Le Gryffondor sortit, et prit la direction des cachots, sûr de lui. Plus il approchait des cachots, plus il commençait à regretter ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais il savait que Snape pourrait sûrement lui donner des réponses sur le mensonge de Dumbledore, sans sortir une excuse à la noix comme 'pour te protéger'. Une réponse franche. Arrivé devant la porte des appartements personnels de Severus Snape, dont il connaissait le chemin depuis une réunion privée avec le directeur et le maître des potions, Harry prit son courage à deux mains, et frappa à la porte. Porte qui s'ouvrit peu de temps après, laissant apparaître un Severus Snape qui s'apprêtait à lancer une nouvelle remarque cinglante. Il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout, au pire il risquait la mort, et il n'en avait pas peur, la preuve s'étalait sur ses poignets. Alors avant que Snape ne commence à parler, Harry, avec une énorme tristesse au fond des yeux, essayant d'éviter le regard de Snape, prit une respiration et dit :

-'Chut… Ne sois pas méchant… Papa…'

* * *

_Et voilà ... C'est fini... A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures '..._

_Et oui, je l'aime Severus, ça se voit... Non, je vous rassure, il ne va pas mourir d'une crise cardiaque au prochain chapitre..._

_Une review ça fait pas de mal au clavier... Et ça fait du bien à l'auteur!_


End file.
